Last Fight of the Fallen
by dragonshensi
Summary: One-shot. Takes place when the heroes left on earth face off against Doom while the others are in space trying to find a way to stop him.


Last Fight of the Fallen

**Takes place on Earth while the other heroes are in space trying to gather items to stop rest of earth's superheroes decide to take the fight to . This is Cyclop's point of view**

They all knew none of them had a chance in this fight. Doom had the power of Odin himself, what hope did mere mortals have? Even the Hulk, who always thought he was the strongest there is, was unsure now. All of them knew they were going to die in this fight, especially Cyclops. However, they had to try. They had to buy the other heroes time, even though it seems they would only buy them mere minutes. The superheroes weren't holding back, like they even could. Dr. Doom needed to die, or they would fall trying. It looked like it was going Victor's way.

The battle was going horribly already. Professor X was already dead, his broken wheelchair the only thing left of him. Man-Thing was nearby, his corpse burning as if it was smothered in gasoline. Punisher was firing everything in his arsenal at Doom, but the bullets didn't even get near the Latverian ruler before they fell harmlessly to the ground. Cyclops shot energy from his eyes at Doom, but with a simple wave of his hands the beam turned and hit the Punisher square in the chest. Frank Castle slowly sunk to the floor, a burned hole where his chest use to be.

Suddenly Hulk leaped towards Dr. Doom, his hands raised high, ready to bring them down on the tyrant, "Hulk smash Doom!"

"No...you don't" Doom replied calmly, and raised his right hand. The green monster stopped mid-air, "Doom smash Hulk."

Victor Von Doom made a fist with his hand and Hulk's head was crushed inward. The giant fell limp and Doom slung Hulk into a pillar, where his body laid and never got back up. Gambit quickly tossed all the cards he had at him. Moon Knight appeared out of nowhere, about to lay down a fist to Doom's face. Doom simply grabbed Moon Knight in the air and threw him in the path of Gambit's deadly cards. The cards stabbed into Moon Knight's body, killing the hero. Dr. Doom slung the dead man to the side.

"I grow bored of this." Dr. Doom stated, "This is beneath me, and so are you mutant."

With a snap of his fingers Gambit caught fire. The mutant screamed in agony but the fire took its toll. He collasped on the ground, some of his cards falling to his side. Cyclops ran up to Doom and tried to land a punch, but the madman grabbed Scott's fist and kicked him in the stomache. He flew back and his head smashed into the wall. He crumbled to ground and landed on a ruined pillar. His vision started to blur and Cyclops had trouble seeing the battle continue. What was left of the heroes were still fighting the already lost fight. He saw Colossus had already lost a hand and a leg in the battle, so he was down for the count. Emma Frost tried to mentally take down Doom, but it only resulted in her getting mentally killed. Howard the Duck was dead, having his neck twisted like it was nothing but a piece of paper. Cyclops didn't even know why the duck came to fight. Scott finally fainted and he saw nothing more.

Cyclops woke up suddenly. His body ached all over and he felt ash and other debris all over his body. He slowly rose up his body to see Colossus trying to crawl away from Victor while the man walk behind him slowly. Dr. Doom towered over the metal man. Cyclops quickly looked around at the destruction and carnage. Iron Fist, War Machine,Old Lace and the other Runaways, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, all of them were dead.

Dr. Doom wasn't even looking at him. Scott had one last chance to stop this. One last chance to save man-kind. He raised his hand to his visor and fired another beam from his eyes towards Doom. Victor simply raised his hand and the blast stopped. He pushed the energy blast back at Cyclops and it hit him square in the face. Everything went dark after that. They had lost. Doom had won. Scott only hoped that maybe their sacrifices bought the other heroes time. Time enough to figure out a way to stop Dr. Doom once and for all.

***I hoped you guys liked it. It was just something I came up with on the spot. I had always wondered how that fight played out if there was a cutscene of it in Marvel Ultimate Alliance. I was thinking about doing my own version of MUA3. Tell me if you guys want that***


End file.
